User talk:Justinemallari1106
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Majisuka Gakuen Wiki page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, DaNASCAT (help forum | blog) 02:40, June 12, 2013 (UTC) Admin Yeah... about that... I'm also just a contributor. Try asking Yunagal95, WindCaliber, and Nezumi-san (founder). Although, I haven't heard from them for a while... Windcaliber was the most recent of them to appear (last seen January 2013). But please keep contributing! The last I heard of in this Wiki was Majijo Soul (last April 2013), and haven't seen any since then... And thank you for editting the CharacterInfo. I was wondering how that (affinity) got there. ^_^ But please return the color, that's for distinguishing the schools (see Shibuya, with Red for Majijo and Gray for Yabakune). Sijfer (talk) 16:14, June 13, 2013 (UTC) I have tried, but no one seems to be around, except for Majijo Soul, who visits quite some time. Sijfer (talk) 04:40, June 16, 2013 (UTC) It seem they already forgot this wiki Justinemallari1106 (talk) 12:34, June 16, 2013 (UTC) Appreciation I am quite pleased that you are enthusiastic about this, but before you see the faults in my edits, please see that the redundancies in yours is also a demerit. For instance, the template you recently made for the Team Info, since the Rappapa page (and almost all of the other Team Pages) already have a list of the members, it would seem redundant (repeated). Also, the arrangements of the images (once a template that long is attached) would be adjusted as well. Previously, the pictures (seen on the right-side of the pages) is perfectly aligned with the member list, now I have to re-organize them. And the word "Gundan" is a term related to a team, not a event, so I deleted that part in Daruma's Image. Aside from those, I don't like repeating my work so I kinda change the pattern of describing their real names (Nezumi, Erena, Gakuran, Center, Minami, Team Hormone and Sado; all of which I scrambled the way to describe how their names were revealed), so for that I deeply apologize, I'll look for a much better spot for Nezumi's. I sometimes do that scrambling so that other wikis wouldn't think that I'm copying their work, I'm an admin on another wiki and that's the current problem we have, so I tend to do that. Sijfer (talk) 07:19, June 20, 2013 (UTC) Me, too. I'm actually from the Philippines... No, seriously, I'm really from the Philippines. That's why I'm too paranoid about copyrights, redundancy, stuffs like those (even though I declare myself a pirate, it's a Filipino Paranoia thing, 'coz I'm also a pessimist). Sijfer (talk) 10:32, June 20, 2013 (UTC)